


Turn the radio o-o-on

by Midnight_black23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Street Racing, cold Jackson, feminine Bambam, feminine Yugyeom, jackgyeom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_black23/pseuds/Midnight_black23
Summary: Racer Jackson was always seen as the bad boy who was cold to anyone outside his group. However, someone managed to break through that ice with sweet smiles and blushes.





	1. The Cleaning Boy

There were a group in JYP high school that were infamous for street racing. The group having 6 people. The oldest was Mark Tuan. The drag racer that was impossible to beat. Marks boyfriend Bambam who was one of the schools two resident cross dressers. Then there was Im Jaebum the leader of them and his boyfriend Park Jinyoung who was the mum of the group, making sure they were all okay and nothing ever happened to them. Then there was Choi Youngjae who seemed so innocent but was dirty minded, he was the one who spread word about the races. Then there was the last racer. The school’s main bad boy who was a sweet guy when you got to know him. Jackson. He was known to be cold hearted to anyone and not let anyone close to him except those that were in the group.

However, there was one boy that Jackson let close to him. One person who he kept to himself and hid their doings together from his friends. Kim Yugyeom. The second resident cross dresser who was constantly hounded and wolf whistled at for his long legs and small waist. Girls did not like him, and all the guys thought they could get into his pants. All except those in a relationship and Jackson. The Chinese racer treated him like a human being, not some boy toy that anyone could have.

The two of them first met when Jackson was in detention and Yugyeom was on clean up duty in the English classrooms.

(Flash Back)

The teacher in charge of detention never stayed like she should. She would tell him the time he could leave then go to flirt with teachers in the lounge.

Yugyeom entered the room to cleanup. Jackson just kept an eye on the boy as he wandered in and around the room. Picking up books and putting them in piles on the tables to put away after. Moving the chairs that were in the wrong places. He then got to cleaning the white board. He did the majority of the board but just could not reach the top half of the white surface. Jackson watched as the younger struggled to reach even in his black heels. The black skirt riding up the more he stretched. His Black top showing the bottom of his back.

Yugyeom was minding his own business trying to get the damn board clean when he felt hands against his legs. He was then lifted from the floor. The youngest looked down to find that Jackson had picked him up and seated him on his shoulder. One of his hands holding onto the boy’s thighs above his knees and the other holding his skirt down to it didn’t ride up. Yugyeom turned and noticed he could now reach the writing and started to clean it all off the board.

Once it was all clean, Jackson placed the feminine boy down and smiled sweetly at the cute blush that was visible through the foundation the smaller was using. A small thank you being said before he bowed and went to put the books away. Yugyeom had to sit on the table to reach the cabinets that were up on the wall. He grabbed some books putting them away, but as he turned back around the other was stood next to him passing him some of the books from the table. He smiled and took the books putting them away. It didn’t take long until the room was cleaned.

They hadn’t realized that the teacher had come back a couple minutes before and observed how Jackson helped the boy. only noticing when she spoke

                “Well Mr. Wang why don’t you start helping Yugyeom clean up more often. It could replace your detentions.” Jackson nodded and smirked at Yugyeom who was blushing. They parted shortly after. Yugyeom placing a small kiss on the elders cheek before scurrying away.

(End flashback)

From then on all of Jacksons detentions were done so that he would help Yugyeom clean up. If he had a detention within a week. He would stay on a Tuesday and a Thursday to clean the English rooms and sometimes the gym hall. They got closer and closer. They kept it between themselves, even the teachers who knew agreed that it would be good for them. Well, the teachers wouldn’t argue, Jackson may have been getting more detentions, but they knew it was just to see the younger without his friends suspecting anything. They were glad to help.


	2. Trouble shows closness

Within school hours they would keep an eye on each other making sure that the other was okay. Yugyeom would help Jackson with work when he was stuck by texting him how to do it in a simpler way. While Jackson made sure the boy was safe from some of the other boys in the school. They kept everything a secret for a while, but everyone found out they were close when something happened.

(Flashback)

Yugyeom had just came out of science and was making his way to the canteen. His black skinny jeans tucked into his high heeled boots. His large off shoulder black and white jumper hanging loosely on his frame. His bag was in his locker and his makeup was perfect for his look.

He was cut off when a girl approached him with a takeout cup. He was confused at first wondering who she was and why she was approaching him. He got his answer when she threw the cup of what seemed to be coke over his front and then proceeded to drop the cup and speak

                “That was for flirting with Nickhyun” Yugyeom wiped the drink from his neck and chin then looked her dead in the eye. He didn’t even go near Nickhyun never mind flirt with him.

                “Are you fucking kidding me?” he went to step towards the girl who stepped back, but before he could put his foot down a hand wrapped around his waist tugging him back.

Everyone who was watching the interaction was gaping. The girl seemed to pale as she saw Jackson holding the boy against him almost protectively. This was something no one would ever think they would see. The cold hearted bad boy, who never intimately interacted with anyone outside his group, was holding the resident loner by the waist.

No one moved until Jackson led Yugyeom out of the canteen and into an empty music room. Jacksons group followed and locked the door behind them when they entered. The youngest was pacing around the room trying to wipe the stickiness from his jumper. He only stopped when the Chinese boy wandered over gripping his sides before picking him up and sitting him on the desk.

                “Do you have any clean clothes?” That was the first thing to fall from Jacksons lips. Yugyeom nodded. Getting a scrap piece of paper before writing his locker code and number. He gave it to Jackson

                “Yeah, in my locker there is my school bag which has my makeup in and a small black one with another outfit in. The shoes that go with it are in there as well.” Jacks nodded before giving the paper to Bambam who made his way out the room to get the outfit.

While they waited the oldest of the two decided to find out what had actually happened.

                “What was that about Gyeom?” Yugyeom shrugged and wiped at his neck again feeling sticky and horrible. He then leant down and started to unzip his boots taking them off and dropping them

                “It’s nothing that hasn’t happened before. A boy has said that I have flirted or slept with them Then a jealous ex or girl comes after me. This time though apparently, I have been flirting with Nickhyun and she threw a cup of coke over me to warn me to stay away. I don’t even fucking talk to Nickhyun.”

Jackson nodded making sure that the boy wasn’t injured in any way.

The door then opened and Bambam approached with a pair of shoes a black bag and 2? Makeup bags. Yugyeom furrowed his eyebrows looking confused as he only had one makeup bag. Bambam spoke

                “The other is mine. Thought you could have a look. We are both like this, we are the same” Yugyeom looked up to him and raised an eyebrow. He then pulled his thick jumper over his head leaving him in a black tank top. Placing it down he took out the outfit. Looking over it he spoke.

                “No offence Bammie, but we aren’t the same. You have friends and people to turn to. You have a boyfriend who is always by your side. While I am the school’s virgin Mary, sleeping with everyone even though I’m not. We will never be the same” The group grimaced as the boy turned to get changed. He changed his jeans quickly to a high waisted black pair. Tucking in his tank top before slipping on his black leather heels.

Jinyoung was the first to realize that he was looking for something. He decided to ask what it was

                “What are you searching for Yugyeom?” Jacks looked over to see that he was right he was searching for something. Jackson realized what he was searching for first. He pulled his plain black jumper off his own frame and gave it to the younger boy. Leaving him in a black top

                “Jackson its yours I’ll …” Yugyeom was cut off when the older boy pushed his arms up and pulled it over his head. The younger blushed as it smelt like Jackson and turned to get a small eyeshadow pallet to sort out his makeup quickly.

When he was dressed and done he put all his clothes and shoes in the bag. Gave Bambam his makeup bag back and looked to Jackson.

                “Thank you again Jackson. I hope to see you soon.” Yugyeom then kissed his cheek and left the room. Feeling all the eyes on him he turned to face the rest of the group.          

                “Yeah we are friends okay” Jackson cleared all their thoughts and put their minds at ease 

The next day Jackson found his jumper back in his locker with a small note. _Thank you, Seunie. Hope to see you Thursday after school. I’m cleaning up the gym hall._ Jackson smiled. Within an hour he had detention.

(End Flashback)

They were getting closer and closer as the weeks went by. Jacksons group didn’t have any idea what was going on or that anything had changed with the Chinese racer. 4 months after they had met Jackson ended up asking Yugyeom out.

It was sweet and something that the youngest didn’t think Jackson was actually capable of. It was after they had just finished cleaning the gym hall. The older had convinced Yugyeom to go on a drive with him. They ended up in Jacksons favorite place, the lookout point that looked over the town they lived in. They were lying on the front of the racers car when he asked. Yugyeom was shocked and didn’t know what to say. He actually ended up crying slightly as he sobbed out a yes and pulled the other into a sweet kiss.

 

 

 


	3. Steamy Car

It has been 2 months since then and they have managed to keep everything a secret. Even with them screwing around during school. Yugyeom still remembered when they ended up having sex in the gym closet on top of mats. No one was the wiser of what the two had been doing.

They are currently in the back of Jackson car in the garage that he bought for the racing team. The garage was empty accept for the two of them as the other mechanics and workers were his group which were at home as far as he knew. The back-driver’s side window was open, and a heeled foot was sticking out. Pale skin contrasting with the black of the car.

Inside, Jackson was kneeled in between Yugyeoms open legs. The boys black skirt hiked up, so his black lace panties were on show. Yugyeoms dark red lips were latched onto Jacksons sweet spot on his neck, as Jacks hands were roaming over the skin of the mile-long legs. Even with the window open the back rearview window was steamed up, along with the window above Yugyeoms head where a hand print presides. Caused when Jackson pushed Yugyeom down and had to use the window to hold himself up as the younger was palming the older through his jeans.

                “Fuck baby… You look so sexy” Jacksons voice was deep and husky as he watched the boy put his arms above his head tilting his head to the side as he blushed at the words spoken to him. Jackson leant down nipping at the boy’s neck leaving dark hickeys on the pale skin. The boy panted as he bent his leg, his heel falling off his foot as it caught on the window frame. Jackson made Yugyeom feel special. Like he was the only boy in the world. He was loved inside and out for who he was.

They were both grinding on each other and kissing swallowing each other’s gasps and moans. Yugyeom leant up and pushed Jackson the best he could so that he could sit in the oldest boy’s lap. When he was finally in position he ground down on Jackson making him grip the door handle, his hand caught the button and the window closed. The two of them did not care and continued to kiss and grind together.

                “Fuck, It’s so hot. Let’s get these off” Jackson said in between kisses. Yugyeom leant back and let him pull his tank top over his head. When he was rid of his top he grasped onto the hem of Jacksons forcing it over his head throwing it onto the front seat where it caught over the steering wheel. They carried on biting and kissing one another while they were stripping each other of clothes. Yugyeoms panties where the last to be removed Jackson chucking them over the rearview mirror where they left them to hang.

The lust and heat made Yugyeoms mind fuzzy. He couldn’t quite keep up with what was happening. All he could pick up was the feeling of Jackson filling him up nicely as he moaned lewdly at the others deep growls. The words of how pretty he was falling on his red ears as he was moved on the eldest’s lap. Commands of ‘quicker’ and ‘deeper’ tumbling from his own lips as he was taken apart thoroughly. A strong bruising grip moving him harder and faster on his hips.

Through all the fog in his mind he could vaguely tell when he bit into Jacksons shoulder getting a guttural groan from him as his hips bucked up at the sudden pain. His own pitiful moans and screams begging to let him finish as Jackson gripped his cock not allowing him to finish. The husky whisper of ‘together’ as Jacksons strong and fast thrusts turned sloppy and untimed. Feeling the warmth flood his insides before the knot at the base of his stomach unwound and he came on his boyfriend’s chest with a loud cry of his name.

Yugyeom slumped down onto Jackson feeling tired and sore but also really fucking good. He giggled laying his forehead against his lovers, who smiled sweetly kissing his nose. He calmed down then spoke

                “That was so fucking good, I love you so much” Yugyeoms words made Jackson smile as he stroked the base of his spine hoping he didn’t hurt the boy too much.

He hummed and leant back to look him in the face. Smirking at his sweating boyfriend.

                “I love you too baby, but if you don’t move I am going to get hard again” Yugyeom blushed leaning forward to kiss him before pushing himself up by his thighs falling onto the seat next to the Chinese boy, groaning as his behind hit the seat. Jackson chuckled and moved so the younger could lie down across the seats.

As soon as Yugyeoms head touched the seat he could feel sleep calling him. He tried so hard to stay away but Jacksons hand was running through his hair lulling him into the darkness. The last thing he felt was soft lips pressed against his temple before succumbing to sleep.


	4. Caught

The next morning, he woke up to the smell of hot chocolate. Fluttering his eyes, he pushed himself up trying to wake up. Before he could even sit up though he was pushed back down by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he found that Jackson was stood next to the small bed with a cup of hot chocolate. Yugyeom grinned and turned to sit up against the head board slightly. He didn’t get far as a sharp pain resonated through his ass and he stopped moving wincing slightly. He didn’t move for a second until he felt the bed dip next to him. Peering over when he felt hands on his waist pulling him onto Jacksons lap facing him. The gap that he left between his legs allowed Yugyeom to be comfortable as his ass wasn’t pressing on anything.

Grabbing the mug from the bedside table he handed the drink to Yugyeom who’s eyes lit up at the chocolate drink. They spent the next hour drinking and eating while talking and laughing at stories Jackson had. It was one of the best morning the youngest had had.

Yugyeom looked down at himself and realized that he was dressed. Wearing his panties with one of Jacksons large shirts over the top. He pulled the jumper up and sniffed at it smiling at how it smelt of his lover musk. No cologne. Just him.

                “Is this a new jumper?” Jackson nodded his head and twisted his fingers in the material.

                “Yeah, I bought it the other day because I thought you would like it too. I wore it the other day, didn’t wear any cologne as I know you like my jumpers and tops that smell just of me.” Yugyeom smiled shyly at how much his boyfriend thought of him. Buying the jumper because they would both like it. Then not wearing spray because Yugyeom like the natural smell. He felt extremely loved and special.

Jackson thought the small smile was adorable and pulled the boy close for a kiss. It started off as a small innocent kiss but the warmth of Yugyeoms body against him made Jackson heat up quickly. Deepening the kiss so they were nipping and sucking at each other’s tongues. The Chinese boy’s hands slipping under the others jumper to feel at the smooth expanse of skin. Yugyeom was pushing his body closer to Jacksons body so the older was pressed between the youngers ass cheeks. They were so into it and it was starting to get steamy. Yugyeom couldn’t even feel the pain in his ass anymore just the lust that was running through his veins. His hands were roaming down Jacksons chest and into the shorts he was wearing stroking him.

What the two didn’t know was that due to the soundproofing of the back room of the garage they didn’t hear the shutters open and cars pull in. They were in their own world when the door to the back room swung open hitting the wall. Yugyeom jumped at the sound, removing his hand from Jacksons shorts, jumping up off the bed. When he was stood a pain went up his spine causing him to yelp loudly, his legs giving out. Landing on the floor with his knees either side of his hips, hands on the floor as he winced.

Jackson seeing his boyfriend in pain slipped out the bed and picked him up bridal style lying him on his side on the bed. Kissing his forehead, massaging his lower back turning to the 5 gaping boys at the door. No one said anything for a second, Yugyeom got frustrated. He was in pain and no one was doing anything just standing looking at each other. Pushing himself up he winced but carried on anyway. Standing up and limping to the door stopping to stare at the people in his way. They all snapped back to life and moved out of his way as he limped down the hallway to the toilet.

After going for a piss, he washed his hands and face before making his way back to the room where Jackson was blushing slightly but glaring at Bambam who was smirking. Poking his head in the room he caught his boyfriend’s attention.

                “I’m hungry so I’m going to cook something. You coming?” Jackson nodded dumbly and stood grabbing the empty mug from earlier before walking out, the others following along.

Once in the kitchen, they found Yugyeom getting out bacon with eggs and pancake mix. He had 3 pans out along with putting a pot of coffee on. He worked fast. He sent Jackson to get out some plates before turning to the others.

                “Do you guys want any?” They all nodded and Yugyeom started to cook the food. They were all amazed at how the two were in sync. While Yugyeom was cooking he was dancing around Jackson who was making drinks and passing things over that the younger needed.

Within half an hour everyone had food and a drink in front of them. Yugyeom was seated in Jacksons lap picking at the eldest’s food as he had finished his. When everyone else was finished he put the plates in the sink washing them as the others spoke.

                “So, you and Yugyeom huh?” Jaebum spoke smirking at the Chinese boy who was watching his boyfriend clean up. Jackson nodded smiling as Bambam cooed at how cute the other was. The maknae made his way over drying his hands and sat back in his lap.

“Congrats, but from the way he is walking you really did a number on him” Mark said pulling Bambam into his side who giggled at what was said. Yugyeom blushed as Jackson laughed loudly agreeing.

                “Yeah the boy sure can take it good. Can’t complain when they scream harder and faster can you?” Mark laughed and hummed in agreement. The rest giggled at how Yugyeom turned and flicked his boyfriend in the center of the forehead. A loud smack from the connection of his nail on the skull.

                “You say that, but we have to tell you to go harder and faster because you aren’t doing a good enough job before we ask” Yugyeoms reply was quick which had Jinyoung high fiving him and Bambam laughing suddenly. Jackson huffed muttering ‘sassy little bitch’ and looked to Mark and Jaebum who were looking at their boyfriends with wide eyes a how much they agreed with the comeback.

Yugyeom heard him clear and stood spinning to face him.

                “Carry on and this sassy little bitch ain’t fixing the engine in your car” Youngjae ‘ohh’ed and whooped. After that they all decided to get on with the car specs and fixing them for the race later in the evening.


End file.
